WISE Larry Brennan Unveils the Genesis of Fraud
Ex-Scientologist, Larry Brennan, is well known for his invaluable effort against the criminal abuses of the church. Mr. Brennan has testified in court and before government investigative bodies. He actively participates in public protests. All quotations in this article are from Mr. Brennan’s website: “Speaking Out About Organized Scientology” ---- Larry Brennan worked for L. Ron Hubbard as the “Legal Branch Director” of Scientology’s “Guardians Office”, a position that put him charge of all corporate legal matters throughout the United States. Larry’s key positions on church staff during Scientology’s go-go years of the 1970s and 80s has given him unique knowledge of the structure and development of Scientology. “Over the years I have likely acquired more factual and legal knowledge of the history of organized scientology’s corporate, tax and other legal matters outside of the courts from the 1970s through early 1984 than any single person currently in organized scientology or outside of same.”}} Mr. Brennan left Scientology in 2001 to become a leading critic of the church: Here are Larry Brennan’s insights into the early years of Scientology’s WISE organization: I was on the very first mission to establish WISE legally. This was between late 1978 and 1980 (I will have to check my old passports to be sure). At the time I was in the Guardian’s Office Worldwide and was in charge of all legal matters of organized scientology outside of the courts."}} Hubbard incorporates WISE in the discrete, tax friendly city of Liechtenstein. Should WISE be attached to the church? Legal pros and cons from all perspectives were examined. The point being it was our call as it was 100% something we devised and controlled but we needed to determine how to make it appear to others."}} Hubbard creates WISE to pay the mounting legal fees needed to defend Scientology’s “Guardian’s Office” against criminal charges. In the very, very beginning it was considered that funds from WISE could be used to help the funding defend GO criminal cases (IE: those 11 or so people being prosecuted by the US government re the “Snow White” infiltrations into the US government and other matters)."}} Legal defense previously paid by Scientology’s independent franchises. ”That was about to be affected by the emergence of Scientology Missions International "SMI" (see separate thread about SMI) whereby missions would move over to SMI and then not be a funding source for the GOWW. (In fact the missions became a major funding source to Hubbard with millions sent to him that was gotten extorted from missions in 1982 alone – another story).”}} ”Guardian’s Office” disbanded to cover Hubbard’s criminal complicity. No moon-lighting! Hubbard wants Scientology staff to make money for him! ”Of course in having this view Hubbard did not address how to get “church” staff the money they needed to survive as more and more of the local organizations’ money was ripped off by top management, some going to Hubbard, and leaving almost none for local staff and their families. This was indeed very cruel.”}} Scientology Companies eating into Hubbard’s financial take from local churches. David Miscavige’s “International Finance Police” putting “heads on pikes” ”It was so insane that much of my time as Special Unit IC was spent stopping the finance police from threatening people or trying to set up people for crimes they did not commit. The only comfort that I take from this period on this subject is that no one ended up being prosecuted for such false crimes despite Miscavige and his minions making it such a priority.”}} WISE controlled by Scientology’s paramilitary “Sea Organization” WISE a cash-cow and recruitment tool for Scientology. WISE becomes Scientology’s extortion racket. Scientology hides behind WISE front-groups. }} An entire book can be written on this subject, but the above is a succinct overview of the history, methods and true purpose of this particular Scientology front group. The complete story of Scientology’s extortion racket, WISE is yet to be written. However, Mr. Brennan has written a superb book on Scientology’s corporate restructuring which he helped orchestrate. The story of Scientology’s corporate shell game and Mr. Brennan’s experience in the church can be read or downloaded from his website: “Speaking Out About Organized Scientology” Category:Operation press pack Category:Copied from Chanology Wiki